plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunday Edition Zombie
(ignores newspaper only in international version) |speed = Hungry |flavor text = Sunday Edition Zombie REALLY loves the comics section, which is why his rage is so all-consuming when it is torn to tatters before he's finished reading it.|first seen = Modern Day - Day 39|columns = 5|in-game toughness = 93.5 normal damage shots (72 for newspaper and 21.5 for zombie)|in-game speed = Hungry, then Flightly|nds = 93.5|first seen china = Modern Day - Day 10}} Sunday Edition Zombie is a zombie encountered in Modern Day of Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is an upgraded version of Newspaper Zombie with his newspaper having more health. Almanac entry Encountered Modern Day - Days 39, 40, 43, and 44 Overview The Sunday Edition Zombie absorbs 93.5 normal damage shots in total. He degrades at 24, 48, 72 (by that point, the newspaper is destroyed), and 83 normal damage shots. He dies at 93.5 normal damage shots. Strategies This is a very dangerous zombie; he has all of the deadly capabilities of the Newspaper Zombie, but his increased health makes him one of the most deadly and hardest to defeat zombies in Modern Day. Instant kill plants are the best way to get rid of him, especially if there are multiple Sunday Edition Zombies on the field. Shadow-shroom is also effective for getting rid of him. Slowing them with plants such as Sap-fling or Winter Melon or freezing them with Stunion or Iceberg Lettuce can help to mitigate damage caused by him. Hurrikale and Chard Guard are also good as they can knock him back, giving you more time to handle him. If you can, hypnotize them to use their health/rage to your advantage. Gallery Screenshot (206).png|Almanac entry Monday.png|First degrade Mondaytoo.png|Second degrade Ragequit.png|Enraged Sunday Edition Zombie without his arm ATLASES_ZOMBIEMODERNNEWSPAPERVETERANGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Sunday Edition Zombie's sprites HDsunday-edition.png|HD Sunday Edition Zombie ShrunkenSundayEdition.png|Shrunken and glowing Sunday Edition Zombie Defeated Sunday Edition Zombie.jpg|Dead Sunday Edition Zombie Poisoned Sunday Edition Zombie 1.jpg|Poisoned Sunday Edition Zombie Poisoned Sunday Edition Zombie 2.jpg|Poisoned enraged Sunday Edition Zombie without his arm Inbox Newspaper.png|Sunday Edition Zombie on the inbox Trivia *The zombie is based on how usually, the Sunday newspaper is larger. **In addition, its description refers to the Sunday newspaper comics. It's usually a tradition for the newspaper comics to be larger and allow for more panels on Sundays. **Newspaper Zombie's repeatable quest implies that Newspaper Zombies dislike the comics section; with the statement: "They already threw out the comics section!" Ironically, this zombie "REALLY loves" it. *There's an Egyptian Treasure Yeti on his newspaper. *When its newspaper is rotated 180 degrees, the newspaper's front cover is really the back cover, and thus, the title is at the end. *On his Almanac icon, the word "FOUND!" can be seen written in white text below (above if the newspaper is rotated 180 degrees) the image of the Egyptian Treasure Yeti. However, this is not present anywhere else in-game. *On his picture in the mail inbox, he is not holding his regular newspaper, but he is not holding Newspaper Zombie's newspaper either. Instead, he seems to be holding a unique newspaper with a smaller, black-and-white image of the Egyptian Treasure Yeti on it. *In the Chinese version, his eating speed does not increase when enraged. The same applies to Newspaper Zombie. See also *Newspaper Zombie *Newspaper Category:Modern Day Category:Modern Day encountered zombies Category:Shield zombies Category:Zombies with "Flighty" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) Category:Modern Day (Chinese version) encountered zombies